Marquis Academy
by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX
Summary: *A/N* This is my first Sci-Fi/Fantasy I ever attempted* Rachel Barry had always led a low life profile. Before Sophomore summer break she's about to find out a few things about her life she had never known to begin with. AU.


I haven't updated this story is years. Well, a couple at least, and it just kept sitting on my FP account collecting dust, as all my other stories, that have been forgotten about, so they may just end up over here in the _Glee_ archive. Honestly, I have no idea how good this story is, but if you do read it, reviews would be lovely.

* * *

><p>I was counting down the days to the end of the summer. Eleven weeks, ten days, which in high school summer vacation terms would add up to a total of thirteen weeks. I was a sophomore and still hadn't planned ahead for the summer. I rarely ever did actually. It wasn't my style.<p>

"Almost done Skynewt," announced my best friend, Finn Hudson. As he sneaked up behind me with his messenger loaded and ready for his next class, which, as seniors didn't have with the Sophomores. I never did get that either.

"Feel lucky I don't slap for calling me that and sneaking up on me like that. You know I hate you doing both!" I half shouted without looking at him in the eyes. I always looked in his hazel eyes except for when I was really mad at him like at this moment.

He quickly changed the subject, which was another one of my pet peeves with him. He infuriated me a lot sometimes. We now met eyes and his hazel eyes showed as though he had wanted something to say something else instead, like he had been forced to keep a secret. I never brought it up, just brushed it off. We were best friends and that was all. We both knew a relationship wouldn't work out, even if we stood a chance.

"You going to the game against Tri Academy tonight?" he asks disoriented as we walk away from my locker and to the stairs that will separate us for the eight seven minutes that we have to sit in our after noon classes. At that moment I had seen something flash in his eyes that I knew couldn't possibly happen. I couldn't even explain it. I hadn't made any sense. It had to be an effect to me not sleeping lately. No change that I rarely slept nowadays.

"I doubt it, I have late homework since I was out sick the other day," I lied to him for the first time. "I'll catch up with you later though," I mention as the first warning bell goes off and I walk down to the basement to theater, and he heads up the stairs to art. What I had seen or what I had thought I had seen bothers me until class begins, actually I don't think even leaves me even through class. I also knew it wouldn't be in any health class book or on Google.

"Anyone have their Shakespearean essay that's due today? If not I would suggest getting in asap," Mrs. Frost announces over the class not giving anyone a chance to pass it in even if they did have it. "Pass it in at the end of class for those of you that do," she finally addresses pulling out her Hamlet book out. I couldn't face it, I had become an addict to find out accurately what Finn was. Hazel eyes didn't flash blood red and then back to hazel in three seconds. Maybe it was best to never tell him that I knew. Forget all about it.

Mrs. Frost had announced that as usual that the class was to present _Hamlet_. Silence and then _Long live the king!_ comes a young boys voice from the back of the room.

"Vincent Lawrence you just landed the part of Bernardo," announces Mrs. Front. As she spots him. "Any other volunteers?" no one answers. "Well then, I guess I will have to place an audition paper up for this production then," she adds hoping that this will at least get someone else to throw themselves out there. Knowing I need a grade in theater I raise my hand.

"O! what a noble mind is here overthrown," I announce to the rest of the class. Honestly I didn't expect to get the hardest role. But oh well I knew I had it now. The class all look my way. I just smile.

"Well kudos to Ms. Rachel Berry for being the role of Ophelia, the second hardest lady in the play. Good luck you'll need it," she announces like she's doubting I'll finish this course with at least a B. I secretly doubted it, I had always had a fascination with theater. The bell announces the class is up. I'm relieved. I leave the room ambitious to get to study hall for once. I forget all about my Shakespearean essay I have done. In study hall since I have nothing else to do I actually finish my Health homework that is due tomorrow and then study _Hamlet_. The forty five remaining minutes end. I leave the school, and head for short walk home, like I have done since the car accident. I only live fifteen walking minutes away anyways.

I get home and make myself some Ramon Chicken Noodle and then start in on my English homework. I must have grabbed the wrong binder because instead of announcing my name and having a photo of the hand drawn characters and my name on it, it's a black and white one with the name of Sam Evans. I had no idea who he was, I had the idea that he was the new kid that transferred from San Diego though. I did notice that he had all of this semesters notes in it. Oh well it had gotten me out my English homework for one night. A few minutes I find myself bored at an empty desk with nothing done. It kept annoying me long enough.

I get back to his binder, I decided I wouldn't do his homework, but I figured I might as well investigate as to who he is. Maybe I would find out who he was after all. I see past notes and past due projects, but nothing on his identity. I would have t find out tomorrow. I knew I now wanted to find out two things; what Matty may or may not be hiding and who this Ryian kid was.

I remembered after that. I fell asleep for my first time in weeks.

My iPod alarm clock woke me up for another day of lack of education. What was another day? I took my time this morning placing my black mascara in orderly fashion, and my blood red nail polish looked like I had gotten in a fight with something bloody. My back HIM baby tee and my plaid Gothic fashioned mini skirt and I had my "I hate my life" day just right.

"I never realized you looked hot as a Gothic, all you forgot was the purple dyed hair," came Finn's voice as he appeared on the other side of my locker.

"I normally wouldn't wear them, I just hadn't worn them for a while, and Damn I didn't have enough to dye my hair this morning before school. Besides this a one day sale thing," I sarcastically told him as I faked a push to him.

"Oh I see, you're a poser now!" he scoffed as he brushed his pink dyed hair bangs out of his hazel eyes. They looked green today instead of the normal hazel color. I guess I had imagined it after all.

"When did you decide to go Emo?" I shoot back.

"Please Emo is 2005," he said in a school girl voice on me. I knew I really hated that.

The bell announces class time. He just stare at each other as if we would rather skip.

"Well that's my key to class," he announces as he shuts my locker for me. I look at him coldly for him. Another pet peeve. He chuckles. "Well later," he adds as he turns to leave and gives me the peace sign. I just smile like an idiot and brush my fingers through my hair.

I had no choice but to get to English. Ninety five minutes of it. I hated English a lot, but oddly enough it was where I got my best grades. This includes giving Sam back his binder and homework I had for him. I got to class and sat in my spot. I had no idea if he would show or not. Sure enough, as though reading my mind he walks in.

His Led Zeppelin hoodie covers another shirt underneath, so I assumed whatever it was, had been inappropriate for school. His dyed hair had showed a tint of black. Purple and black. He sits in the empty seat that is three chairs from me. I knew now who he was. Why hadn't I figured it out earlier? He was one of those kids that is obsessed with things that no one really knows of. People often labeled him as mute and was the type to hold secrets, another rumor had been that he murdered his parents, which turned out to be untrue. People found out later it was someone else while he was in school that day. That in my opinion was a good reason to be mute.

"How nice of you to join us Mr. Evans," announces Mrs. Marritt, as he settled in. She continues with class. "Who here has finished their homework?" she asks as she writes the expected assignment on the whiteboard.

A few hands go up.

"Well that's a little more than what I had expected," she had a hint of shock in her voice as she had said this to the class. She usually expects at least one person, but this time it was more like eight out of the twenty kids in her class. Mostly the sports jocks due their homework so they can stay on the time during their sports seasons.

"Now place them on my desk on the way out of class"

She will be surprised to see that somehow Sam had somehow done his, since he hadn't raised his hand. I would need to see purple and black hair before he left, I needed to know how it was possible that I had ended up with his homework and binder. English was boring this time, but we were assigned our new books for reading homework, since it was both classes in one room at one time. _The Outsiders_. I doubted I would actually read this book, as I rarely do with any books that she hands out. I just cliff notes them. At the end of class I pass in our homework and leave.

I see Sam, but he's speaking with Finn, so I just head to my next class. I stood there a moment or two, but I doubt that they even saw me. I overheard them speaking out someone or something.

"Daairion, you must tell her the truth tonight, or it may be too late, we can't keep her until they track her, and you know it, Marquis' is the safest place for her," Sam had told Finn, but the odd name that Sam had called Finn had stuck with me, maybe, it was a gamer name, but I had never known Finn to be a Gamer. He wasn't finished but I had heard enough and the words stayed with me.

Finn had caught up with me before I entered my next class room, I knew I couldn't mention that I had heard anything unusual. It was my secret. I look him in the eyes so he knows he had my full attention.

"Rach, hey, I was wondering if I could come over tonight, I have English homework, I was hoping you could help me with tonight"

"Yeah sure, I mean, by now you should know that you're always welcome over, whether homework or Friday night movies, or whatever" I answer him and grab his hand.

"Cool I'll see you later then," he answers as he pushes his bangs out of his eyes again and walks to his next class.

As I walk into Chemistry class, I head over to my assigned lab partners bench. I had no other choice really. I knew however, the conversation I wanted to avoid was coming, this was going to be interesting. Not really. I could always lie. Her curly red hair looks extra conditioned today and her figure looked as though he had gained a couple of pounds. She was wearing her glasses today.

"New boyfriend?" she asks me as I take my seat beside her. The conversation I didn't want.

"Negative, Finn Hudson is like my adoptive brother," I said in a sarcastic tone of defense. I watch as she tucks her hair behind her ear like she does when she likes to make points. Now was about to be one of them.

"Sure or is it that's he one of the hottest football players that this school has for Seniors?" she shot back.

Damn. I knew she had a point coming back and I had nothing.

"I saw you with that purple haired punk kid, you know the one that had the Zeppelin hoodie on today," she continued.

"You mean Sam, yeah, what's your point?" so this was about Sam, not Finn. She con talked me into a trap. Now was the time to lie. It never was about Finn.

"So he's the one. You're into innocent killers and mute boys now?" she mentions with interest. She was up to something. She wouldn't be asking if she weren't.

"No, but what I would be interested in, is getting this lab done, so I can pass in silence and pretend this conversation never happened," I snapped at her. I placed on my lab goggles.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and that was the last thing she said before we resumed our session.

At the end of the day, back at the house I had placed my headphones and started doing my homework for history that was due tomorrow and I had been working for three weeks on. I wanted my presentation to be perfect. Without knowing Finn had sneaked in behind me. I let out a little scream of fear, and calmed down when I realized it was him.

"Damn you, Finn Christopher Hudson, I was finishing a history project that's due ten thirty five tomorrow and listening to RENT. You know, the play that you still insist that you didn't fall asleep at while we went to see it!" I protest. He had changed his look again. He often did that when he was meaning to say something important. He had spiked he hair and had bleached it not long before he came over. His eyes were green this time. Why though?

"You didn't need that anyways, I'm over here to talk"

"I thought you had homework"

"I do, but we need to talk"

"Okay I surrender," I hold up my hands to show him that I had surrendered and sit down by my laptop desk. I notice that his eyes had shot red again. I knew this time that I hadn't imagined it the other day. I had actually seen them flicker red. I knew now that he hadn't been over here to do homework. That was never his intention.

"You may want to hear me out, you may hate me after I tell you what I came here to say," he predicts as he takes a seat on my bed.

His eyes had stayed redder this time. He exhales deeply.

"What are you?" I ask him. I needed to know what my best friend was.

"In correct English, the question would be who are you?" he pointed out and raised his hand for me to keep silence.

"My name is Daairion, you've known me since, as Finn Hudson, as any mortal has," he starts out. I was in shock. I was confused, almost like a joke, that everyone else got except for me.

"I'm you're brother, it's complicated I know," he confessed. He was right I was mad at him. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. Kick him out.

"That's impossible, I am an only child and my mother died when I was a little girl in a boating accident, I was at the baby sitters, and I've with my uncle ever since," I stated with rage. I wanted to punch him or worse.

"No you're mother is alive, matter of fact, she sent Sam and myself here," he said taking a deep breath and looking me in the face. I didn't meet his gaze back. I couldn't afford to at the moment.

"Finn, stop with the sick little joke, you're making me want to cry, and you know I extremely hate reminders," I say on the verge of tears.

"I know, and you need to stop calling me Finn. Also we need to do two things," he mentions with a fake smile of thought. He was serious. I didn't want to believe, but I had to. I knew I did. I had a dream of this once when I was younger, just not all of it. I had never told anyone. I still keep it a secret.

"What are these things exactly?" I ask suddenly with the regret of asking it.

"Well one, you'll totally hate and the second, well I think you'll somewhat like better," he says as he comes close for a hug. I don't push him away. I hold him closer despite of how mad I am at him. Deep down inside I want to do something else, I know I can't so I break it off before I get more tempted.

"Okay well, now I've got to make it look suspicious, like a vampire after his victim, the only thing is, like a professional vampire, I can't leave a trail," he says as he turns around with a 45 in his hand.

"Don't worry, I won't hit you, though you may have the be Jesus scared out of you for a bit. I only hit enemies, and trust me, it knows," he says half heartily. "I'll just give the mortals an illusion of what really went on here, you'll still be alive," he adds.

"Thanks for the comfort," I say sarcastically.

That's the last thing I remember before the gun shot.


End file.
